Where did it all go wrong?
by evilestguyever
Summary: It started with a bet. A simple, straightforward bet, and that's all it should have been, but not what it has become. Told from Roxas' and Namine's POV. The T rating is for the one semi-curse word I used.
1. Why?

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing, zilch, nada.

**A/N: **Yeah, so, same story as before, listening to music, falling in love with music, humming music every second, becoming obsessed with music, becoming obsessed with the fics that pop into my head while listening to/humming said music. Song is _Why _by Secondhand Serenade. No, it's not the Crisis Core one. All of this happens in one day. Or should I say, night?

**This is going to be three chapters, one is Roxas' POV, the other, Namine's. Then Roxas' again. Roxas's comes first. This is Roxas'. **

* * *

><p><strong>Why?<strong>

A lone blond boy sat on his couch, staring at the lifeless phone in his hand, angry at himself, his friends, sad, grief filled that it was over. Why? Why did he feel this way? He had never felt so lost before, so crushed before, and he didn't know how to express it in any other way than the one he knew best: Song. Picking up his guitar, his last true friend, he started playing.

_The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
>I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.<br>But I've broken all my promises to you  
>I've broken all my promises to you.<br>_

Making up the lyrics and the tune as he went along, he cursed his stupidity. How could he have not seen this before? He had lost all inspiration and motivation to write and sing before he met her. She was the one who had gotten him into music again. She had been his inspiration, his muse, his reason for singing.

_Why do you do this to me?  
>Why do you do this so easily?<br>You make it hard to smile because  
>You make it hard to breathe<br>Why do you do this to me?  
><em>

Even this, writing, singing, music, even it had betrayed him. It wasn't his anymore; it was hers. All hers. Even this, which should have been his sole comfort, was only bringing him pain, but still, still he couldn't seem to stop.

_A phrasing that's a single tear,  
>Iis harder than I ever feared<br>And you were left feeling so alone.  
>Because these days aren't easy<br>Like they have been once before  
>These days aren't easy anymore.<br>_

Why did his friends have to be so idiotic? Why did he have to be so idiotic? Why did she have to find out? Why did he feel like that the moment she confronted him was the moment to tell the truth, after he had already lied so many times, broken so many of his promises, and now, broken her heart and his own? Why? Why couldn't he have just lied, told her it was a joke, that his friends were kidding? That what he felt was real?

_Why do you do this to me?  
>Why do you do this so easily?<br>You make it hard to smile because  
>You make it hard to breathe<br>Why do you do this to me?  
>To me, to me, to me...<br>_

_I should've known this wasn't real  
>And fought it off and fought to feel<br>What matters most? Everything  
>That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.<br>I promise you I will bring you home  
>I will bring you home.<br>_

He did, he should've known better. It was a bet. That's all it started as, all it should have been. "Make her fall in love with you. Come on man, it'll probably be the best thing that ever happens to her. I mean, look at her man, she doesn't have any friends, and all she ever does is just draw. So come on, what do you say? You in?" And he had said yes, thinking it would be easy, not suspecting the chaos and storm that would follow, and sure as hell not expecting to feel like he did now.

_Why do you do this to me?  
>Why do you do this so easily?<br>You make it hard to smile because  
>You make it hard to breathe<br>Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this to me?_  
><em>Why do you do this so easily?<em>  
><em>You make it hard to smile because<em>  
><em>You make it hard to breathe<em>  
><em>Why do you do this to me?<em>  
><em>To me, to me, to me...<em>

The last notes reverberated in the air, and Roxas closed his eyes as a single tear trailed its way down his cheek. Wiping it away angrily, he grabbed his keys and his guitar, determined. He would make it right. He would sing for her. The lyrics to his song fresh in his mind, he threw open his door and ran off through the rain.

* * *

><p>So, good, bad? Review please. Thanks. <strong>If you want a happy ending for this fic, please review and tell me. <strong>


	2. How?

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing, zilch, nada.

**A/N: **Yeah, so, same story as before, listening to music, falling in love with music, humming music every second, becoming obsessed with music, becoming obsessed with the fics that pop into my head while listening to/humming said music. The song is _how do you love me now_ by Hey Monday

**This is going to be three chapters, one is Roxas' POV, the other, Namine's. Roxas's comes first, then Namine's, then Roxas'. This is Namine's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>How?<strong>

There was loud knocking outside her door, like there had been for the last three days. It wasn't constant, and whoever knocked usually left before long, but today, today the knocking had gone on for the last half an hour, and it was **pouring** outside. Dragging her feet out of bed, a slim blonde girl shuffled towards the door, ready to tell whoever it was to PISS OFF. She wasn't in the mood for anything, why couldn't they just leave her alone? Everyone else had abandoned her, so why the HELL were they still coming very day? Maybe they wanted to laugh at her some more. The thought riled her up. She wasn't exactly the gentlest person in the world, but she had never felt such hate for anyone before. She shuffled pass a mirror but didn't bother to fix her hair, and hide the trails the tears had left.

"What do you want?" She yelled as she yanked the door open, and there he stood. The reason for her anger, her heartache, her happiness and her grief. And for just one tiny second, one infinitely tiny fraction of a second, a thought formed in her head, one that betrayed her. What if he was here to apologize? And then, just as soon as the thought formed, the girl crushed it into oblivion. Apologize? He was probably laughing the hardest! He and that girlfriend of his probably laughed their asses off when I ran off. So who cares if he stand out there in the rain? _You care_, the same traitorous part of her mind said, the one that still clung to hope, to the remains of her shattered heart. No, no, I don't. And just to prove to herself that she didn't she made to slam the door in his face, but he suddenly thrust his arm through the door, just as it was about to close, and she could see him wince and grimace in pain. And her heart, her back-stabbing heart, bled some more, not for herself, but for him. Even after all he did to her; she still didn't want to see him hurt. She mentally laughed at her own stupidity as she opened the door again.

"Why are you here Roxas?" she asked, hoping that her voice sounded as strong and angry as she felt, but failing miserably, her voice cracking at least three times.

"I- Nami, I- the boy named Roxas began, his hair standing straight up even though it was soaked, the water running down his face, one arm holding the door, the other cradling a guitar. His guitar. The one he had played for her so many times before. She could feel the tears gushing up again, and she knew the only way she would be able to keep up the act was to say something, anything, now.

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that!"

"O-ok. Um, Namine, I, well I'm here to make things right," Roxas mumbled, eyes downcast.

_You were talking to her  
>But messing with me<br>It's finally clear  
>You're blurring the lines<br>Are you disturbed?  
>Oh, now you care<br>Why do you race through my red lights?_

"So now you suddenly care? What happened to 'Guys, chill out. I don't like her. It's just a bet'?"

"No, Nami, I was j-

"I told you not to call me that!"

"But Nami, I- what we had was real- I loved you- love you- I don't under-

_Can't understand  
>I'll slow it down for you<br>_

"How do you do it Roxas? How do you live with yourself? How can you be such a jerk? How can you be such a – and here Namine paused while trying to look for the words to describe her feelings – asshole? And now here you are begging for forgiveness? Did your girlfriend dump you or something? Because you must be pretty desparate if you came crawling back to 'that loser wannabe artist'. Or maybe you think I haven't had enough and want to go through the whole thing again? Maybe you just want another laugh?"

_Tell me how can you sleep?  
>How can you breathe?<br>Baby tell me how  
>How you love me now<br>Tell me how can you sleep?  
>How can you breathe?<br>I hate when you say  
>How you love me now<br>_

"NO! Nami, I didn't mean those things! I mean, sure, it started as a bet, but I-

"Shut up Roxas! I don't want to hear your lame excuses! Don't tell me you love me when you had such a laugh with your girlfriend!"

_Save  
>Save it for her<br>I'm not gonna hear  
>Your reasons and "please-just-take-me-backs"<br>We never were right  
>Don't waste your breath<br>You crashed and you're on your own tonight_

"But Nam-

"Still don't get it? How about I make it simple for you?"

_Can't understand  
>I'll slow it down for you<em>

Tell me how can you sleep?  
>How can you breathe?<br>Baby tell me how  
>How you love me now<br>Tell me how can you sleep?  
>How can you breathe?<br>I hate when you say  
>How you love me now<p>

"No, Nami, I –

"Piss off Roxs. I don't want to see you ever again. If you ever felt anything for me, just leave," Namine spoke with the last of her crumbling resolve, and shut the door. If she went on any longer, if she stared at his hurt puppy dog ocean blue eyes, the guitar in his hand, or his dripping spikes for even one second longer, she might fall in love with him all over again.

_Lights out  
>I found out<br>My falling star  
>Goodbye<br>The sun rises here  
>There's no more you and I<br>_

That's right. He had betrayed her. Lied about the entire relationship. Nothing was real. _But what if it was? _No. Nothing was. It was all fake. Fake. He never did, and doesn't feel anything for you. You know this. _So why does it hurt so much? Because like the fool she'd been, she'd fallen in love with him. At first, she was just flattered that he paid her any attention and seemed _– ah, see, seemed – _to actually want to get to know her_. Yeah, but it was all pretend. And now we're over. There's no more Roxas and me, there's just me, and then there's that heartbreaker and all around jerk. How could he have done that to her?

_Tell me how can you sleep?  
>How can you breathe?<br>Baby tell me how  
>How you love me now<br>Tell me how can you sleep?  
>How can you breathe?<br>I hate when you say  
>How you love me now<br>How you love me now  
>How you love me now<em>

And as the seconds ticked past, Namine collapsed against the door and slowly slid down to the ground, too spent emotionally and physically to bother to move, or wipe away her tears. Why? How did he still do this to her? Even after all he did, how did he still make her heart flutter or ache for him? Why, how could she still be in love with such a heartless jerk?

And as if on queue, music floated through the door accompanied by a voice so familiar she could have picked it out of all the chaos and noise that was the city at any moment. The voice was broken, but tried to be strong, cracking and choking every now and then, stumbling over the words and pausing so very often. But it never once lost its clarity.

* * *

><p>Yes, yes, I know. Wait a second, why's Namine's POV so much longer than Roxas'? Well, even I don't know, so deal with it. All jokes aside, good end or bad end? Please tell me in a review. But don't make that the only reason to review.<p> 


	3. Faith

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing, zilch, nada.

**A/N: **Yeah, so, same story as before, listening to music, falling in love with music, humming music every second, becoming obsessed with music, becoming obsessed with the fics that pop into my head while listening to/humming said music. Song is _Maybe _by Secondhand Serenade.

**This is going to be three chapters, one is Roxas' POV, the other, Namine's. Roxas' comes first. This is Roxas' POV and the final chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Faith<strong>

Roxas stood outside Namine's door in the rain, lost. He was soaked to the skin, the rain running down his gravity defying spikes and streaming down his face, obscuring his vision from time to time. Only moments ago, he had seen her. Namine. She had opened the door and he had felt hope. Hope that he could still fix this. She had looked defeated, tired, even worse than he felt, and it had hurt to see her like that. He had to restrain himself from pulling her into a hug, like he would have done not so long ago. And now, now he was sure it was over. She told him to leave and she had shut the door in his face before he even got to play the song he had written for her. It was over, so why was he still standing there?

He would never see her smile again, the smile that seemed to brighten up any room, the one meant solely for him. He would never get to hear he laugh with him again, or get that wonderful feeling when he was the one to make her laugh. She would never look at him again like he was the only other person in the world. He wouldn't be around to see her cry, to see her hurt, and comfort her. He would never be able to just spend time with her again.

No. No, he wouldn't give up. It was too early to give up. How could he give up so easily, when she meant so much to him? If she didn't want to hear his apology, she didn't have to, but that wouldn't stop him from playing. Nothing could, not the pouring rain and definitely not something as flimsy as a door. She would hear him if she wanted to. And he would make sure she heard him. Roxas sat down, back against the door, and started playing, new words springing from somewhere in his heart.

_Didn't you want to hear the sound of all the places we could go?  
>Do you fear the expressions on the faces we don't know?<br>It's a cold hard road when you wake up and I don't think that I  
>Have the strength to let you go<br>_

It was true. All of it. He didn't have it in him to give her up. She had been his, and he was still hers. He wouldn't give up the time they had together, or the time they could have together, for anything. He had given her his heart, and he didn't plan to take it back, not now, not later, not ever.

_Maybe it's just me, couldn't you believe  
>That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving?<br>And the tear in your eye and your calm hard face  
>Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place<br>_

Namine. Are you listening, Namine? Hear how sorry I am? How hopelessly in love with you I am? I'm sorry for bringing you so much pain. I wish we could have met under better circumstances. I wish it didn't take a bet for me to try and get to know you better. But it wasn't the bet that made me fall in love with you. It was your laugh, your smile, your kindness, your sparkling eyes. It was you, all you. Can you hear that in my song?

_There goes my ring, it might as well have been shattered  
>And I'm here to sing about the things that mattered<br>About the things that made us feel alive for, oh, so long  
>About the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong<br>_

Can you hear it? My longing? For the times we had together? Can you remember all the happy moments we had together? Could you give me another chance so we could be that happy – No, happier?

_Maybe it's just me, couldn't you believe  
>That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving?<br>And the tear in your eye and your calm hard face  
>Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place<em>

You are listening, right? You can hear me, right? You can hear how sorry I am, can't you? And if you don't want to listen, or if you can't hear me, I'll keep on singing, singing until you answer me.

_And someday, I promise I'll be gone  
>And someday, I might even sing this song to you<br>I might even sing this song to you, to you, to you  
><em>

Answer me and I'll leave you alone. Move on and leave me behind without a glance back and I'll leave you alone. Until then, I'll keep singing, to the door, to the air, and maybe even to you, if you would just open the door, even the tiniest bit, to let me know that maybe you'll let me into your world again.

_And I was crying alone tonight  
>And I was wasting all of my life just thinking of you<br>So just come back we'll make it better  
>So just come back, I'll make it better than it ever was<br>I'll make it better than it ever was  
><em>

Please Namine. If you're listening, please let me back in. At the very least let me cry with you. Please. I want to make it better, and then even better. We were happy, we could be happier, I know it.

_Maybe it's just me, couldn't you believe  
>That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving?<br>And the tear in your eye and your calm hard face  
>Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place<em>

_Maybe it's just me, couldn't you believe_  
><em>That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving?<em>  
><em>And the tear in your eye and your calm hard face<em>  
><em>Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place<em>  
><em>Maybe it's just me<em>

The last note hung in the air and Roxas waited expectantly. And the note finally faded into silence, the only sound the pitter patter of the rain and his own chattering teeth. The door didn't open and she didn't reply either. Maybe she hadn't heard him. Gritting his teeth to stop the chattering, he took several deep breaths and opened his mouth to sing again.

_Maybe it's just me, couldn't you believe  
>That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving?<br>And the tear in your eye and your calm hard face  
>Makes me wish that I was never brought into this pla-<em>

The last word of the line became a cry of surprise as the one thing he was leaning on suddenly disappeared, depositing him on his back in Namine's hallway. She stood over him, hand still on the door knob, and for a second, Roxas thought that she was going to tell him to piss off.

"What are you doing outside, you idiot? Didn't I tell you to stop sleeping outside to get me to accept your apologies? Come on, dry off. And change. I don't want you dripping all over the place. I still have the clothes you lent me, I forgot to throw them out," she said as casually as she could, and Roxas saw that she had forgiven him, just a little, and if he didn't make it right now, then he would forever hate himself. So he scrambled to his feet, mumbling apologies for dripping water over the floor as he propped his guitar on the wall by the door.

As he passed her on his way to the bathroom, she said timidly, "And maybe you can sing for me after, ok?" So she had heard him. Unable to stop himself, he broke out into a wide grin and lifted her off her feet in a warm hug, eliciting a squeal and a laugh from her.

"Roxas! You're getting me wet!"

"Then you can change with me," he replied with a smirk as he put her down, to which he received a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Don't push your luck, mister," Namine said as sternly as she could, which wasn't very effective because she couldn't hide her smile. Score! He had made her laugh and smile in the last five minutes and he couldn't shake the feeling of happiness he got from that fact.

"Namine, I'm going to sing songs about how much I love you from the rooftops once the rain stops."

"Roxas!" she exclaimed, blushing.

"What? If you can submit paintings of me, I can sing songs about you," Roxas said, smiling when Namine's face went from a light pink to tomato red and she started stammering in her embarrassment. Yes, this was how it used to be. And how it would be from now on, he silently promised. I won't ever make her cry again.

* * *

><p>So… you likey? No? Yes? Review please! And yes, I know I asked if you guys wanted a sad of happy ending, but the fic wrote itself. Blame the whims that control me! Blame the god of writing! Just not me. And don't tell me you weren't happy that they made up.<p> 


End file.
